


Folded Surprise

by kinigi



Category: Paper Mario: Color Splash (Video Game)
Genre: im trying to stay in-canon here as much as possible for once, this is based off an au between my friends so sorry if it makes little sense, watch this be the only mario fanfic i post on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinigi/pseuds/kinigi
Summary: i'll write a summary when its done hahah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Whoops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ermm... luigi what are u doing....

Well, you wouldn’t think someone of the plumber’s type would wander into an office store, but here we were. He’d been searching for some sort of durable, expensive paper- and where else would one find something like that other than.. well.. a building exclusively for that?    
  
Actually, a conflicting thought did hit him as he made his way to the isle of designation. Was there any fun in his plan with some boring old office paper?    
  
..No. Not really.    
Which is why he turned right around, mumbling a few ‘sorry’s to himself and shaking his head lightly... As if his silly-looking kart being the only one of its kind in the parking lot wasn’t a ticket that he didn’t belong. No, not because it was a kart, but because his was all plain, and weird, and green.    
  
Okay, he’s sure his mind is made now.    
  
Luigi, you  _ will  _ get your hands on a fun-filled, exciting, creative resource of paper. Not just any construction or looseleaf! He’d already told himself he had better plans in mind, of course.    
  
Olivia.. Olly..   
He never knew them all that well.    
  
But one thing’s for sure...    
  
This would make for a perfect introduction.    
...    
Now he had to drive the heck out of here before people started staring. That’s a good first step, maybe. 


	2. Pointers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not a luigi adventure fic if he doesn't talk to mario at least once. come on laugh at the joke

They say it’s far easier to harbor important joy through experiencing things you already know you love.  
..No they don’t, but it was always worth a shot.  
  
Luigi, always being so captivated and amazed by his brother’s actions, sought him out before his little adventure to ask about the so-called story of the Origami King.   
  
As usual, the ruby-red hero told him of what he had gone through, the sorts of enemies that were faced, so on and so forth. The loyal brother he was, L listened to the entire story with hardly a blink.   
  
Now, this gave our current story’s hero an idea of where to start.   
  
“Wow, Mario! Your journeys are always a doozy, huh?” The plumber grinned, already preparing to see himself out.   
He’d figure to start out with a few mushrooms and his signature hammer. Not like his jumping alone couldn’t do the trick, but still.   
  
“Well, I’m-a going now. Stay safe, okay?” He paused to open the door. “Who am I kidding, you can take care of yourself, right? You’re my big bro..! Well, bye bye!”   
  
And off he went to Sweetpaper Valley. Previously the most eventful location around, according to Mario.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized this chapter is way shorter but thats ok


	3. Rocks and Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally we're getting somewhere ...................................... right?

Come on, o' trusting and brave plumber! Where would  _ you _ be if you were an important piece of paper? Think, think...    
  
Under a rock, maybe? Nobody would see that coming..   
  
Maybeee….    
  
Maybe the paper was rock-shaped and blended in.    
Oh, but would that even work?    
  
...He  _ really  _ wasn’t sort out for this kind of thing, was he?    
  
No, he thought to himself in the moment, tracing in circles and observing every mountain and valley fold. Not really.    
But he had to continue.    
  
His plan wasn’t something any normal person could do, and, well… although L did believe his entire character was written in plain, boring normalcy…    
That’s right. This ‘special paper’ he had been searching for could be just about anywhere! Which is why…   
  
..he wanted to give up. He really did.    
  
As was per customary in most difficult, trifling situations and tasks, he was swarmed with an urge to turn back entirely.    
  
Mamma mia.. how miserable.    
  
What would his special brother, Mario, do in a moment like this?    
  
...Tell him not to give up, first of all..   
All the green-clad plumber could do in response was complain while getting the job done, really.    
  
But he’d just about realized that this would definitely not be the toughest of times.    
  
What was being attempted was just… new to him. That’s it.    
  
..That’s it!    
  
Luigi pushed the rock behind him with his hands, making the jump down from the top of the valley to the bottom far more convenient.   
  
..What? He’s a high jumper.    
  
This time he’d figured it out. He knew it.    
  
He was just looking in the wrong places.    
  
  



End file.
